herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malik Magistral/Synopsis
This is the Synopsis of Malik Magistral from Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures - Synopsis How It All Began: Malik Magistral goes over his past as Malik talking about his moments in Reality World in an unnamed school. He talks about joining the school and supposedly making some friends and showing off his art and making a lot for many of them, along with him mentioning his socially awkward misanthropic animal-loving nature in which leads Malik through a conflict through being harassed by a couple of bullies. Malik eventually encounters a more closer rival named Lava-Jock who would often get him into trouble which would slowly separate his girlfriend Cheerleader Icelander from talking to him. This would eventually to more altercations escalated by Lava-Jock and others yet it would be unfairly blamed or pinned on Magistral. Eventually one-moment Magistral gets sick of it to the point of splashing water at Lava-Jock, leading to him and some greaser groups chasing after him. As soon as it rains, Lava-Jock becomes vulnerable to the rain and gets weaken to the point of not being able to move any limbs. Magistral laughs as the thunderstorm shows some of his less heroic and more villainous side that merely makes him around the grey area enough to be seen as an antagonist or a villain. Eventually, Magistral goes home and finishes through watching a History documentary and then leaves the News on and goes to his room to use the same colorful glowing chalk he found after wishing for a place to go. (With the place being Lovely Land: Fleeceville.) He was confused as seen through many flashbacks but finds a way to get through the struggles and make the symbol to summon a portal that would bring him into the place he would wish for. He saw a white summoned portal with a diamond he tried to reach that he fell for. His fall leads to going to Greensward Forest which leads to him finding some signs to find his destination to go to a town called Lovely Land: Fleeceville. He meets a Clover named Clover Campanion who guides him around while eventually meeting nature protector named Eartha Regere who was concerned enough to ask if he is okay and what is wrong. This eventually led to Malik breaking down in tears as it would imply that he isn't okay, but that there is something wrong as mentioned with the conflict in Reality World with those around his life throughout the story, that he cannot comprehend or at least make a well good summary of what happened. Regere promises to be a good caring guardian for anyone, especially a human child like Malik which cheers up Magistral a little bit. Magistral tries to make himself at one of Regere's spare blue houses that she made just for someone who would be in need of it, which the person would be Malik. Malik tried to sleep and got a nightmare with five unfamiliar figures self-inserted so uncanny into his life indicating that he will have enemies like Cactivil, Icelynn, Overshadow, and Whiteware, and Time Zone into his life without expecting it to happen when thinking so and being nothing more than random. Regere tries to get a yearbook of the Downy Town High School Year Books featuring the former Downy Town High School students who would end up being adults later on. This reassures Magistral enough to try to go to sleep. A Fresh New Start Eventually, Magistral wakes up and spends time with Clover Companion and then goes to Downy Town High School to get to know the school better meeting Sparky Flakes and Skyrius Cloudorris which ends up merely overwhelming Magistral into almost fainting and daydreaming to having a full nightmare flashback of Reality World believing that those around him would be nothing more than enemies. Eventually, this distresses and overwhelms Magistral yet again leaving Skyrius and Sparky confused. Clover eventually ends up meeting up with him back around the frontal of Downy Town High School due to non-anthropomorphic creatures in Lovely Land: Fleeceville's Downy Town High School not allowing them inside the campus varying and ranging around the time of day. Clover tries to suggest a ticket from Owen Oscar's Late Night Talent show in Cafecake Eatery where Oscar interviews Magistral and then tells him to do a type of talent performing in front of a lot of people than usual which overwhelms Magistral pushing him into no other choice than singing. Magistral sings 1940s Slow Dance by Doug Maxwell throughout the instrumental music playing while Magistral adds in his point of view for adding lyrics into the music. As Magistral sings he slowly starts to transform his outfit into a blue form with his blue shirt, blue shoes, navy blue pants, and navy blue hair. This would be where Magistral tries to embrace himself for who he is and something for that he truly is not. This would have the audience be more connected together as Canine Doggos and Feline Cattas that eventually cheer. Eventually, Owen Oscar introduces Magistral to Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, and Leo Grummel with Magistral and the three being excited and fantasizing together about being the best of friends and initiating a promise of making the fantasy come true. Magistral then meets Skyrius Cloudorris and Sparky Flakes. Sparky welcomes them to the team of the circle of trust meaning the friendship as Skyrius mentions. Magistral is happy and feels reassured and apologizes for acting very anxious and so wary, in which Skyrius and Sparky say that it's okay and that they've felt a certain way that Magistral had felt at some point reassuring Magistral by trying to understand and accept Magistral as friends. Friends A week later, Magistral has gotten a vivid dream that is less scary that doesn't seem to have a happy nor a sad or an angry mood but a foreshadow to his story. Magistral is offered a sword underwater that starts to have the blue water fade into darkness slowly as soon as he wakes up around 4-5am as he finds the golden sword with the green and pink handle onto his lap. Magistral plays around with the sword only to be confronted by Regere with her questioning what he is doing in the middle of the night. Regere spots the sword and responds with an "Oh." as she walks off, indicating that Regere knows that Magistral would want to be a perfect fit as an adventurer. Regere during the morning at 6am offers Magistral an opportunity for "a more real adventure". This was just a lie manipulating Magistral out of going into an actual adventure for the sake of Magistral's safety. Magistral felt bothered somewhat for not being through any actual adventures but went along with the offer. It was then that when he remet Olaf Kleine, Daray Darcus, and Leo Grummel he constantly kept narrating over and over as if he was reading from a biography of a book about himself and others around him. The three each questioned or at least felt weirded out in a way out of confusion being curious to Magistral's narrating behavior. The three eventually offer Magistral to hang out around Lovely Land: Fleeceville's Beach. Magistral welly accepted. Magistral eventually done some Volley Ball where he ended up throwing the ball at the net trying to get it to hit him so he could knock out while making other people laugh which wastes the time of other people who want to play Volley Ball and almost gets them upset with Magistral. Another moment was with surfing which was minor where he was mostly narrating while doing so which distracted the other surfer seals that got them into tripping until he stopped surfing. And the last moment that eventually ticked the group off enough to ask some questions. Not just with narrating but with a last moment where he starts to build some sandcastles and have some sea-shells as attendants for the sandcastle that would be a school while the attendants would be students. While having a sea-shell in particular be marked with an M in it. This is when he goes crazy with laughing and making animal noises and acting like an animal. He then started to cry and whine and complain about how things don't go his way and how he just lives long enough to be nothing but a fool dreaming for nothing. Eventually, Magistral was asked by Skyrius and Sparky on his behavior which Magistral responded with still continuing to act crazy as to act like various animals like a Goat, Chicken, and hit and rub his face against one of the two poles of the Volley Ball nets merely knocking himself out. While unconsciously talking about how "That's how life goes.". Daray eventually comes forward to try to wake him back up and asks him what is wrong. Magistral tries to explain that he wants to go through adventures to fulfill the dreams of not just himself but possible others and that a lot of things are holding him back with how alone he would feel not being able to do them that much and brought up some of the bullyings back in Reality World. Magistral initially rants about how he feels left out from a dream he wanted to pursue and how he wouldn't have anyone to want to cheer him on or be there by his side which he would say would make him feel insecure and worry about what others will think about him. Daray Darcus ended up saying that he doesn't have to be like other people to fit into their standards and that he could be like himself and encourages him to fulfill his dream as being himself along with Olaf Kleine suggesting that an adventure can be a dream and that he has one of that as well, alongside with Leo Grummel suggesting to Magistral that he asks Regere into assigning him into journies, missions, and adventures. The rest of the characters huddling around and supporting Magistral. Magistral starts to make a joke about being claustrophobic and says that it would be the same equivalence to being in a Mental Facility which started to roar laughter from Magistral's dark and unexpectedly unpredictable humor with Skyrius petting Magistral in the head while Magistral sticks his tongue out and blush out of happiness.Category:Synopsis